When You Eliminate the Impossible
by King in Yellow
Summary: Whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. Or not. Where is the line between impossible and improbable? Pity the principal at Kasy and Sheki Possible's school. Their pet looks like a dragon. Their friend Hana Stoppable knows things no child should know. Sheki claims she can talk with ghosts. And Mom #2? The scary green lady? Another dip in the Best Enemies pool.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage. NoDrogs created Kasy and Sheki, I changed their origin.

Searched among my unfinished stories and didn't find what I wanted, so finished up this one.

**When You Eliminate the Impossible**

"The Principal will see you now," the secretary told the woman.

The man who opened a door and waved the teacher into the room apologized, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Vi. On the phone with the Super." He gestured to a chair and she sat down. He returned to his chair, behind the desk, "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I'm concerned about Sheki Possible," Mrs. Hendrickson told him.

"Sheki? Not Kasy?"

"Not this time."

"What has Sheki done?"

"Each student was supposed to give a little presentation on what it was like to live at an earlier time in America, and, well... The source she claimed for her information."

"You know kids just take things they find on the Internet. Was this a written assignment? Did you require research from a book?"

"She was talking about what it was like to live in Middleton during the first World War, and she claims a ghost who lives in her house gave her the information."

"Sounds like she's a little girl with a wonderful imagination..." he frowned. "I think she lives in that old house, the Kringle place? I heard they found a skeleton there a few years ago - some daughter who died about a hundred years ago... Probably what gave her the idea."

"Yes, I read about that also. The young woman's name was Helen Kringle and that is the ghost Sheki said helped her with her report."

"Forgive me, but I'm still not sure what the problem is. Was there something wrong with the report? Was she supposed to write a list of references and she didn't? I hope you aren't trying to stifle her creativity."

"She claims, is quite insistent really, that she talks with a ghost, and it frightens some of the other children."

"Have you tried talking with her privately? Sheki seems like the more reasonable of the two. Tell her she's scaring other children and ask her to stop."

Mrs. Hendrickson sighed, "I have tried talking with her privately. She insists she's telling the truth. She said I could check with Kasy. Kasy claims the ghost is real too, although she says she can't talk with her. She says their friend Hana Stoppable can also speak with the ghost."

"And it causes problems?"

"And only getting worse. Some of the other children have played at the Possible house, two of them – Tom Hunter and Alicia Gomez – claim they've seen the ghost too. But other children who were there at the same time say they saw nothing and think Sheki, Tom, and Alicia are trying to trick them. Alicia says she isn't allowed to play at the Possible house anymore, although I had a little trouble understanding what she said – whether it's because her parents think there really is a ghost, or don't want her to believe in ghosts, or something else."

"Great," the Principal muttered. "Got any idea what I'm supposed to do?"

"You're the Principal, it's why you get the big bucks."

They both laughed. Mrs. Hendrickson left, and Mr. Addams looked at the clock. _"Too late to do anything today."_ He sighed, he should probably begin by talking with Hana Stoppable tomorrow. He sometimes found Hana... unsettling. That was the proper term.

Last year Hana's second grade teacher had requested Hana be transferred to Mrs. Hendrickson's second grade class, insisting she found Hana frightening. Hana wasn't frightening, she was simply different. Sometimes she seemed a perfectly normal child, but a normal child fluent in archaic and formal Japanese. Sometimes Hana knew things only an older person would know, and not just a little older. And, on occasion Hana seemed unaware of things any child in America would be expected to know.

When speaking with Hana Stoppable, Mr. Addams sometimes found himself slipping into a tone of respect more appropriate for speaking to someone much older and wiser than for speaking to a third grader. A very unsettling child, but one who came off as frighteningly honest. Could Hana speak to this 'ghost' or had her name simply been thrown out to claim another witness to the 'ghost' speaking?

Mr. Addams did not know Sheki Possible well. Kasy was in his office a number of times. She appeared willing to say whatever would keep her out out trouble and bring her what she wanted. In the opinion of the Principal most children were like that, and a good many adults. At least she did not appear to be among those who were incapable of telling the truth, even if there was nothing to gain from a lie. Perhaps Sheki was like her sister and...

Why insist a ghost had helped her with her presentation?

The Principal looked out the window at a few children lingering on the playground before heading home. _"A ghost? What an imagination!"_ He reflected slightly on the twins. They seemed a bit unusual, not as unusual as Hana Stoppable, but a bit beyond the normal 'every child is unique in his or her own way.' Twins, but not identical. Some children teased them, insisting they couldn't be twins... There was that slightly odd skin tone as well. Some of the older children teased them about that, but their classmates seemed to accept the twins. In the school records, which he had consulted after one of his talks with Kasy, he had seen they were listed as having two mothers. _"Why didn't Sheki just say she made up the ghost? I should be rewarding her creativity. Instead of... Whatever it is I'm doing."_

"Am I in trouble of some sort?" Hana Stoppable asked the next day as she sat in the chair opposite the Principal's desk.

It was not said the way a third-grader should speak. And she didn't fidget. A normal third-grader would fidget in the hard chair. "No. I just had a question for you."

"What do you wish to know?"

There it was again. "Sheki Possible said she has a ghost she can talk to."

Hana said nothing, as if not surprised by his words.

"I was told that you can also speak with the ghost."

Hana remained silent.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, uncomfortable on his part at least, Mr. Addams asked, "Well?"

"I do not understand. You said you wished to ask a question of me. You have asked no question. You said that–"

"I was asking if you claim you can talk with ghosts!"

Hana reflected for a moment. "I believe ghost is the word you would use for Ms Kringle."

"The term I would use? I do not understand."

"The English language is more limited than the Japanese in terms of life and death. The ki of Helen Kringle remains in her ancestral home."

"Her chi? I'm more confused. Helen Kringle died almost a hundred years ago."

"A portion ceased to live. Her ki remains."

"So, you're saying ghosts are these chi things?"

"Your word ghost covers several kinds of non-material beings. They are not all ki spirits."

He decided to end the interview before he started to believe in her chi things. "Thank you, Hana. You may return to class."

He tapped his pencil on the desk as stared vacantly out of his window. This was turning out more complicated than it should be. Ghosts don't exist. He felt secure in that. He wasn't sure what a chi spirit was. Perhaps it was time to speak to Sheki's mother... One of Sheki's mothers. When he moved to Middleton he'd been told Kim Possible was a local hero, working for Global Justice. She was often gone. Her other mother... Sharon O'Ceallaigh... Her pale, green-tinted skin seemed similar to that of the twins... But the twins were Possibles, not O'Ceallaighs. The Principal didn't especially like talking with Sharon O'Ceallaigh either, but she was the contact parent. When he moved to Middleton he was told she was a criminal. She worked for one of the largest law firms in Middleton. Mr. Addams wondered if she had been referred to as a criminal because of the negative stereotypes of lawyers. One of his cousins had married a lawyer. The lawyer was a ratbag, but Mr. Addams refused to think all lawyers were ratbags. No, his discomfort... Sharon O'Ceallaigh could be difficult.

He pushed the intercom button, "Please call Sheki Possible's mother," he requested.

"Mister Addams?" Shego asked after the connections were made.

"Yes. I've called to speak with you about your daughter."

"Kasy? What has she done now?"

"Not Kasy, Sheki."

"Sheki? It was probably Kasy. She managed to talk Sheki into taking the blame."

"No, that isn't... Sheki says that she got the information for a class assignment from talking with a ghost."

"Was it late? Were they not supposed to ask a ghost for help?"

"The assignment was fine, as far as I know. I applaud your daughter's creativity."

"Can you explain why you're calling then? I usually bill by the hour."

"Your daughters claim they can talk with ghosts!"

"Kasy said that? She's lying. She can't talk with Helen."

"No, Kasy didn't... I mean... You believe in ghosts? You claim you can talk with this ghost?"

"No. Sheki and Hana Stoppable are the only two I know who can talk–"

"I don't believe in ghosts! They don't exist!"

"I'm not asking about your belief system. I'm wondering why you're taking me away from my job. Get tired of ringing doorbells and sharing your faith on weekends?"

"This talk is scaring other children!"

"Helen wouldn't hurt a... Actually, she may have scared the crap out of an intruder once, and she tried to kill my brother."

"She tried to kill your brother?"

"Yeah, talk about carrying a crush way too far. Wanted him to become a ghost or something. My brother's hard to kill though... I think having Henry around the house would have been creepy."

"Ms O'Ceallaigh, your daughter's story is upsetting other children!"

"And what am I supposed to do? Seems like that's their problem, not mine."

"You could... should... need to talk to Sheki and..."

"Tell her to stop talking with Helen? That sounds rude, to Helen."

"No! You..."

"Hey, I bill by the hour. I don't have time for this. Stop by the house at five if you've figured out what you want to say. Know where we live?"

"The house has been pointed out to– Your address is on file."

"Good. See you at five."

Mr. Addams usually did not make house calls. But he'd never dealt with a child who claimed to speak with ghosts, or a mother quite like Sharon O'Ceallaigh. And the Kringle mansion was something of a town landmark for its history. Maybe seeing the home would help him understand Sheki's imagination better, and her mother wouldn't keep reminding him of her need for billable hours.

As he walked toward the gate in the tall, wrought iron fence he wondered if he would see the twin's iguana. He had heard it referred to as a dragon. He had seen some very large iguanas in Mexico. He opened the gate, and screamed in terror as a nightmare rushed toward him. It was perhaps six feet long, from tip of snout to end of tail and looked like... like... like no creature he thought existed.

"Smaug! No!" a child's voice shouted, and a blonde girl, the age of the twins, came running over from where a number of children were playing. She fearlessly put a hand down on the back of the odd creature. His thought was her gesture told the creature to stop, and warned him she could order the thing to attack. "Are you a salesman?" she asked.

"No... I'm the Principal at the school Kasy and Sheki attend."

"Oh... Is Kasy in trouble?"

"No. No one is in trouble. I'm just curious about Sheki's interest in ghosts. She–"

"She knows more ghosts than Helen?"

"Er, no. You've talked with this Helen?"

"I can't. I see her most of the time, but only Sheki and Hana can talk with–"

"Can I ask your name?"

The girl hesitated. "I guess so. My name is Briana Crandall."

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm here to talk with–"

"Hey, Bree, you coming back or not?" a boy called.

"Go back," Mr. Addams suggested, "I'm supposed to meet with Sheki's mom."

"Her mom is... Their Eemah is here."

He wasn't sure what an Eemah was. And he hoped the creature called Smaug would return to the children... No he didn't wish that. The thing looked vaguely dangerous and should not be around children. And it didn't return to the children, the beast followed the suspicious smelling stranger to the house.

Shego answered the door with, "Sorry, on the phone with Kim." She pointed at the beast, "Smaug give you any trouble? I have the antidote if he bit you."

"Antidote? No, I... He rushed at me, this girl, Briana, stopped him."

"Bree's a good kid. Come on in. I'm still not clear what you're unhappy about? Cup of tea?"

"No thanks."

Shego gestured, "Living room. Sit down and explain what's going on."

Mr. Addams went to the living room. Smaug followed, and sat on the floor, very close and staring at him. "You said something about antidote?" the Principal croaked.

"He's mostly harmless, just don't threaten either of the twins. Smaug's very protective."

"I–"

Smaug laid his head on Mr. Addams leg. "Any chance there's candy in your pocket?"

"Lemon drops."

"Nose like a bloodhound. You might try giving him one. Maybe he'll leave and let us talk."

The Principal got a good view of the creature's sharp teeth as a forked tongue encircled the sweet.

"Go to the library," ordered Shego. Smaug ambled off.

"It's, uh, very well behaved," Mr. Addams observed.

"And dumber than my brother. He's heading for the kitchen. Now, there's a problem with Sheki asking Helen a question? I don't understand."

"Her teacher, Mrs. Hendrickson, feels that some other students in her class are upset about Sheki claiming she talks with a ghost."

"And...?"

Mr. Addams looked puzzled. "And?"

"And what's the problem? Why aren't you speaking to their parents?"

"They aren't the ones who claim to talk with a ghost!"

"Still no clue what the problem is. Jealousy?"

"There are no ghosts!"

"Look, I don't tell you what to believe. If you want to believe the earth is flat it's–"

"I don't believe the earth is flat. And I don't believe in ghosts."

Shego shrugged, "No skin off my nose. Like I said, if you want to believe the earth–"

"You're an adult, a lawyer! You believe in ghosts?"

"I've seen a lot of weird shit in my life. As weird shit goes Helen probably only rates a three on a scale of one to ten. Four, tops. You ever seen a creature like Smaug before?" The sound of claws on the floor could be heard. "I wasn't calling you, you stupid–"

Smaug slide into the living room, and laid his head on Mr. Addam's knee once again.

"Got another lemon drop?" suggested Shego. "The library! The library!" she shouted at the creature as it ambled out to the kitchen once again. "Stupid fucking lizard..."

"What is..."

"What does he look like?"

"Well, it looks like a dragon."

"But dragons don't exist, right?"

"Well, no."

"But he does, right?" She avoided saying Smaug for fear he might think he was being called again.

"Are you saying that's a dragon?"

"No, just asking you what it looked like."

"So, are you suggesting this Helen Kringle is not really a ghost?"

"No, I'm saying you need to keep an open mind instead of only working with tightly wound little definitions... Although Hana sometimes says... Do you know Hana Stoppable?"

"Yes. She said something about a chi spirit."

"That's her story. Smart little bugger, and strange. I'd put money on her being right, if I really understood her."

"Ms O'Ceallaigh, we're getting way off topic."

"Are we? I thought the topic was your narrow-minded view of the world."

"The topic is the fact some other children are frightened by Sheki claiming she talks with a ghost."

"Are you suggest Sheki lie about talking with Helen? I've got nothing against a good lie myself, they've helped me out of many a tight spot. On the other hand Kim, Kim is their other mother, has the same prejudice against lies you have against ghosts. I'm pretty sure she be pissed off if you asked Sheki to lie."

"I'm not asking Sheki to lie!"

"You're not? That's what it sounds like. You're saying she shouldn't say she talks with Helen."

"And you keep insisting Helen is real, even though you can't talk with her."

"Well, I can sometimes see her. Kim never has, which I imagine annoys the hell out of her. But Kim believes the truth even if she can't see it... There's some verse in the Bible about that... Blessed are those who have not seen and yet believed, I think."

"Could I see this Helen?" Mr. Addams asked, and smiled inwardly, wondering what excuse Shego would use to avoid being exposed.

"I have no idea. For all I know she's standing in back of me making faces at you now. Want me to call in Sheki?"

The Principal didn't want Sheki called in. The Principal just wanted the pale green woman to admit the whole thing was an elaborate game. "Uh, sure."

"Hello, Mr. Addams," the dark-haired girl said on being called to the living room.

"Hello, Sheki. Mrs. Hendrickson said you did a very interesting report on what life was like during World War One."

"Thank you... Am I in trouble?"

"I don't think so. I'm trying to understand where you got your information."

"I told Mrs. Hendrickson that Miss Helen told me."

"That was what I heard. I was wondering if I could meet this Helen Kringle."

"I don't know." The Principal smiled. Now she would admit not knowing a ghost. "See, some people can see her, and some people can't."

"Could you ask her to come... Is she here now?"

"No. I don't know where she goes. Sometimes she'll come when I call. Do you want me to try?"

"If you would, please."

"Helen!" Sheki called, "Helen! There's someone here who wants to meet you."

"Is she here now?"

"Hey, give her a minute," warned Shego. "Maybe she was taking a shower or something. You already heard Shek say Helen doesn't always come."

The second grader turned to the door. "I don't know," she said.

"You don't know what?" asked Mr. Addams.

"Helen was asking why you want to meet her."

The Principal looked at Shego. "I don't see her," the green woman said in response to the unasked question. "Told you, sometimes I do, usually I can't."

"What should I tell her?" Sheki asked.

"I... Give me a minute." There had to be some way to end this charade. "Uh, tell her that your teacher, Mrs. Hendrickson had–"

"Helen can hear you," Sheki told him.

Mr. Addams raised his voice and addressed the empty air in the direction Sheki was looking, "Sheki's teacher was wondering how Sheki–"

"Jesus H Christ," swore Shego. "she's dead, not deaf."

"Eemah, Helen says you shouldn't say that."

"This is my house and I'll say what I bloody well... Sorry," Shego addressed the direction Sheki had been looking, "you're right."

"You heard her?" demanded Mr. Addams, "what did she say?"

"I didn't hear her, I just know the damn ghost is as bad as Kim for telling me–"

"Helen doesn't like it when you call her a damn ghost," Sheki reminded mom number two.

"Tough. When she tried to kill Henry she got demoted to damn ghost."

The Principal tried to change the subject, "What's this Eemah thing?"

"Hebrew for Mom. Now, Helen is here. You can't see her. What's this supposed to prove?"

"I... I... Could I give Helen a test?"

There was a moment of silence, then Sheki asked, "What are you going to test Helen on? She went to school, but she doesn't know much that happened since... since then."

"It's really a test for you,"

"For me?"

"Yes, you leave the room. I'll say a couple things to Helen. You come back and she'll tell you what I said."

"I don't understand."

"Humor him, Sheks, if Helen signs on."

Sheki turned toward a chair at the side and nodded yes.

Mr. Addams frowned, "Why–"

"Helen likes that chair," explained Shego. "Go to the kitchen and check on Smaug," she suggested to her daughter.

"Would you stand there," the Principal asked Shego, not wanting her to hear the test. He nervously approached the chair, feeling very, very foolish. "Lincoln was the sixteenth President. General Longstreet was a friend of General Grant. Rhode Island was the last state to ratify the Constitution," he whispered. He turned to Shego, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go to the kitchen for Sheki."

"Smart man. Never trust a lawyer. But I didn't hear you well enough to cheat."

The second grader returned and, as far as Mr. Addams could tell, pretended to listen to someone sitting in the chair. "Helen says you said President Lincoln was sixteen, and– Sorry, the sixteenth President, and someone named Longstreet was friends with someone named Grant, and– Generals. You said they were generals. And... she thought Connettycut was the last state to do something with the... the Constitution."

"No, it was Rhode Island, not Connecticut."

"She says are you sure?"

"I was a history major for my BA."

"Oh... Helen says history wasn't her best subject. She wants to know if that means she flunked the test."

Shego chuckled. "I think you and Helen both aced the test. That's just my opinion. Why don't you go back outside. I'll ask Mr. Addams his opinion when he gets his tongue back in his mouth."

Sheki looked at the Principal, "His tongue is in his mouth," she whispered loudly.

"Old expression," Shego explained. "It means he's very surprised."

"Helen says she's sorry that she got the last thing wrong."

"Don't worry about it," Shego said. "Being dead doesn't make you smarter."

Sheki giggled, "Helen said that–"

"Never mind. Go play."

"But if Mr. Addams wants to ask Helen any more–"

"I suspect he doesn't have any more questions. At least none that Helen can answer."

Sheki ran outside and Mr. Addams demanded, "How did you give her the answers?"

"I didn't give her any answers. I was right here and didn't hear you clearly. You didn't see or hear me say anything to her."

"But you had to have told her!"

"No, there is another answer, and a simpler one."

"That Helen told her? It may be simpler, but it's impossible!"

"Says the man who gave lemon drops to something he described as a dragon."

"What is that thing, really? Can't be animatronic."

"What is it really? Hard to say. Legally it's a dog."

"That's not a dog."

"Legally it is, Middleton vs. Possible. Look it up. Pissed off animal control but they didn't file an appeal. On the weird shit scale I give him a five."

Mr. Addams repressed the urge to ask what number she'd give Hana. After a moment of silence the Principal sighed and took a serious tone. "Look, I have no idea what's going on. I don't believe in ghosts. I don't know what chi spirits are. I saw something that... Maybe you're as good as Penn and Teller. Something happened, I don't know what. There are no ghosts, but something happened. Mrs. Hendrickson says it has frightened other children. She says Alicia Gomez is not longer allowed to play here because–"

"Alicia Gomez doesn't play here at our request."

"Your request?"

"Yes. And nothing to do with Helen. She kept teasing Smaug – things like pulling his tail. And while he's very good around children we don't want him biting some kid. Lawyers don't like being sued any more than anyone else."

"Nothing to do with Helen?"

"Nope."

"I was told, and can believe, there are children upset about this talk of a ghost. And it is likely to get worse. There may be parents who will forbid their children from coming over."

Shego was silent for a minute. "Okay, I can see that being true. There are some narrow minded people in this world." She ignored his glare. "And I can see that upsetting Sheki and Kasy. They like having friends over. I'm not going to tell Sheki to lie about what she can see, and I'm sure as hell not going to tell her to stop talking with Helen – her dad built this place and it's her home. How about I suggest the twins avoid talking about Helen as much as possible?"

"I'm not their parent. I can't tell you what to do. That sounds like a practical solution. The potential problem, I see, is that most children aren't good at keeping quiet."

"Kasy and Sheki are not most children, and they are very good at keeping quiet. I won't ask them to treat Helen as a secret, just to not bring her up. But if they agreed to keep a secret they'd keep it."

Mr. Addams wasn't sure what he'd experienced. He wasn't sure any child could keep a secret. But he gave the twins at least a two on the weird scale.


End file.
